


Feel My Hands On Your Face

by Why_so_drama



Series: Half-Doomed and Semi-Sweet [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Married Couple, Sex Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-17 21:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14198364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Why_so_drama/pseuds/Why_so_drama
Summary: "He hasn’t been answering his phone,” Jordie tells him. “And dude, I could really go for my Doritos right now.”“He’s been gone for an hour and he hasn’t been answering his phone?” Jamie asks.“He doesn’t always answer me,” Jordie replies, shrugging. “Like, he probably turned up at some party and an entire frat house is eating my Doritos.”“He always answers me,” Jamie tells him, because Tyler does. It doesn’t matter what he’s up to, he always answers Jamie’s messages. If Tyler isn't answering Jamie's messages, then that means there is something very, very wrong.





	Feel My Hands On Your Face

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I know we have a million things to work on but here’s something new anyway!
> 
> Title is from Transit's _So long, so long_. Series Title is inspired by Fall Out Boy's _Disloyal Order of Water Buffaloes_.
> 
> This fic is part of the same 'verse as _Every Hour Has come to This_ , taking place a couple of months or so before the events of that fic. There is more to come here, so stay tuned! 
> 
> Please see end notes for possible trigger warnings.

Jamie comes in from a long shift at work, exhausted, and ready to curl up with his husband on the couch and watch something mindless before they go to bed. He’d lost a patient due to no fault of his own, and he just needs to veg and try not to think about it. Tyler’s always been good at comforting him, offering him snuggles and love without making him talk about anything he’s not ready to address, and Tyler’s special brand of octopus cuddles are exactly what Jamie needs right now. He kicks off his shoes, slings his jacket over the coat rack and pats Marshall on the shoulder before looking up. 

The only person on the couch is his brother, Jordie, who is frowning at his laptop and biting his bottom lip. 

“Your husband went out to get snacks,” Jordie tells him without any prompting. He shrugs and adds, “it was about an hour ago though.”

That’s not unusual. Tyler knows a lot of people in the neighbourhood, so he often gets a little sidetracked if he runs into someone when he goes out. No doubt he’d gotten pulled into some frat party nearby. Jamie is the only one out of the three of them that has a full time job, with Tyler and Jordie both being grad students, and they can’t really afford to move somewhere nicer. They both bring in some money with their TA gigs, but it’s Jamie’s paramedic job that takes care of most of the bills. He doesn’t mind, since Tyler and Jordie still split the rent with him, it just means they’re kinda stuck here for the time being, or longer, if they both decide to get their PhDs. 

Jamie pulls out his phone to text Tyler, to tell him that he’s home, maybe hurry him up a bit and then he flops back into the corner of the couch. He frowns a little when Tyler doesn’t respond right away because while he often gets caught up with other people, he always answers his phone for Jamie. 

“He hasn’t been answering his phone,” Jordie tells him. “And dude, I could really go for my Doritos right now.” 

“He’s been gone for an hour and he hasn’t been answering his phone?” Jamie asks.

“He doesn’t always answer me,” Jordie replies, shrugging. “Like, he probably turned up at some party and an entire frat house is eating my Doritos.” 

“He always answers me,” Jamie tells him, because Tyler does. It doesn’t matter what he’s up to, he always answers Jamie’s messages. It had been something that surprised Jamie at first (never mind the fact that Tyler had chosen him over everyone else he could have had) but he’s come to expect prompt responses now. Tyler has never failed to message him back, so Jamie is getting a little worried. “There’s- I’m gonna go look for him, okay?” He gets back up despite being exhausted and shrugs his jacket back on. Jordie stands up as well, and gets Marshall ready to go with them. 

They stop in at a few parties that are happening in houses along the way to ask about Tyler. No one has seen him that night, which only makes Jamie worry more. The store that Tyler would have gone to isn’t far, just a few blocks, but there’s no evidence of him the closer that they get to it. Jamie becomes increasingly concerned about where his husband might be with every passing moment. 

Finally, it’s Marshall that gives them a clue. He drags Jamie over to an alley, whimpering as he dances from foot to foot. When Jamie looks up, he sees why. “Jordie, don’t come over,” he calls out, warning his brother away while at the same time, walking into the alley way. He’s already starting to shake and he can feel his chest tightening up with every step, choking the air out of his lungs. When he gets about halfway into the alley, his body goes cold. 

There’s trash covering the ground, but on top of that, there is so much blood, thick and dark, staining stray flyers and old receipts. He can smell the metallic tang of it and knows that it has to be recent, within the last hour, maybe. Jamie’s been around enough people that are bleeding to know that whoever this was (and his brain does not allow him to think Tyler) must have bled out. There isn’t a body, at least not yet, which is his only comfort at this point. Since there’s no body, there is no evidence that this is Tyler’s blood, that Tyler is the person that bled out here. Maybe his husband had just witnessed a crime, and he’s unable to respond to Jamie because he’s making a statement. Maybe Tyler was nowhere near this alleyway when this happened. Hell, maybe Tyler actually is at one of the frat houses along the way, one that isn’t alight with activity, just chilling and smoking up in the basement, phone forgotten or snugly in his pocket with a dead battery. 

Jamie has to hold onto that hope, even as he shakingly dials the police to report what he’s found here. He has to believe that Tyler is okay.

“Bro, you okay?” Jordie asks as he approaches. “Shit-” and then Jamie hears retching behind him. There’s a reason that Jamie had warned him away and it’s the same reason that Jamie is a paramedic and Jordie is studying violence and gore that is long past at the University. Jamie is upset at seeing the scene before him, of course, but he is able to separate himself from the event. Act now, mourn later, that’s how anyone in the medical profession has to function. Jamie has learned that lesson time and time again, and now he needs to keep his cool.

He has to believe that Tyler is safe and that he’s just too busy to answer his phone. He has to keep believing that even as he talks to the the police and reports what he’s found here. He needs to keep believing that Tyler is okay even as the police tell him that his husband isn’t at the station, that they haven’t seen him and that he’s the first person that’s called in this incident.

Jamie does a good job of keeping himself calm even as his mind races with possibility after possibility of what could have happened to Tyler, with every single one of them leading back to the river of blood in this alleyway. He just barely manages to convince himself that there’s no way anything bad has happened to his husband; he does this right up to the point where he notices a green flash further in, where the light of the street doesn’t quite hit. He points his phone toward it, having already turned the flashlight on, and moves forward.

As if possessed, he walks further into the alley, needing to see what the flash is. It looks almost like a notification, looks almost like the flash that wakes Jamie up almost every night- Tyler has so many friends. He can’t let himself think that, not until-

Jamie opens up the flashlight on his own phone so that he can see better, and bends down to investigate. There, lying before him, smeared with blood, is Tyler’s phone. It’s unmistakable. There’s a chip in the side of the screen where Tyler had dropped it the last time they’d gone to a baseball game, not quite shattered, but bad enough that Tyler complains constantly about the quality of snaps he receives. There’s the blue and white case- the Leafs one that Jamie had bought him for his last birthday since he’s never been able to convince Tyler to root for the Canucks. But even with that evidence, Jamie refuses to believe that it’s Tyler’s, not until it lights up with another notification and Jamie sees himself smiling up from the background. 

He sinks onto his knees in front of the phone and feels his chest constrict, almost suffocating him, and feels the nausea well up. Jamie reaches forward with shaking hands but stops short. He can’t pick up Tyler’s phone, not if this actually is a crime scene. Instead, he shuffles backward on his knees until he hits a wall. There’s nowhere else for him to go, no way that he can escape the scene in front of him. He brings his shaking hands up to his face and chokes back a sob. The sick feeling wells up inside of him, making him feel hot all over, and then cold, and then hot all over again. It’s the only warning that he gets before he’s turning his head to the side, vomiting up what can only be bile since he hasn’t eaten yet. It’s then that notices the bag of Doritos haphazardly tossed aside a few feet away, which only causes to make him feel even more sick. 

He’s a shaking mess by the time the police arrive to take them down to the station.

***

They report Tyler as missing because the police haven’t been able to find a body. Jamie had seen the amount of blood in that alley, though, and he can’t give himself any more false hope. He and Jordie end up at the station pretty late, but Jamie still can’t sleep when he gets back home. Tyler isn’t there beside him, snuffling and clinging to him. He’s not there to throw a stray arm or leg over top of Jamie like he has for the past five years. The bed still smells like him, and there’s still a sweater thrown over the dresser instead of put away like it should be, and everything in the bedroom just reminds him of how absent Tyler is. Instead of sleeping, Jamie finds himself sobbing the night away, wishing that Tyler would walk through their bedroom door, apologize for being MIA all night, and snuggle in beside Jamie. 

Even having Marshall’s warmth pressed against him doesn’t do anything to alleviate the pain. Jamie had only gotten five years with Tyler and it’s just not enough. Fifty years wouldn’t be, not even a hundred. Jamie loves his little dork of a husband too much to ever want to be away from him, but now Tyler has been taken from him, and Jamie doesn’t know what to do.

He manages to drag himself to work the next day even though he has no idea how he does it. His boss takes one look at him and hauls him into the office. Jamie slumps into the chair across from Jason and lets out a sigh.

“You look like shit, kid,” Jason tells him.

“Had a pretty rough night,” Jamie responds with a falsely casual tone. He sets his elbows on the table, rubs his eyes, and takes a deep breath. “Tyler’s missing.” He’s expecting the whole station to already know this, since they’re so interconnected with the police and the fire fighters. Jamie expects that every single first responder in the city is on the lookout for Tyler now.

Jason nods, “I know. I got a call from the station this morning. You know we’ve got all hands on deck for this, right? We’re gonna find him for you.” 

Jason sounds confident in that, but Jamie can tell that Jason is thinking about the fact that they’re likely to find a body, not Tyler alive and well. Jamie is pretty sure that he’s the only one that believes Tyler isn’t dead and even he has trouble keeping the faith in his weaker moments. “I know,” he says. “I know that everyone is trying their best.”

“Why don’t you head home, be there in case he comes home, yeah?” 

Jamie shoots a look at Jason and shakes his head insistently, “I can’t go home. Jordie’s there and he’ll tell me right away if Tyler shows up. I can’t sit back and do nothing, even if we don’t find him. I wanna help whoever I can, and I can’t do that if I’m back home, sitting on my ass. I never thought I’d have to feel the way that the families feel, when they might lose someone, you know?” 

“I’d really rather you go home, Bennie,” Jason tells him. “I just-”

“You’re afraid I’m gonna be a liability. I swear I won’t be,” Jamie promises. “I need to be doing something.” 

“I can’t take that chance,” Jason tells him gently. “I can’t be worrying about you when I’m trying to save someone’s life.”

“Come on, Spezz, I can’t go home.” 

“Don’t go home then, but I’m not sending you out on that rig the morning after your husband goes missing, so you gotta get out of here.” 

Jamie shoots him a glare and stands up. “Fine,” he growls angrily. “Fine, take everything away from me then.” Deep down he knows that Jason thinks they aren’t going to find Tyler, that Tyler is dead somewhere and that they’ll find his bones in a flower pot in twenty years. Jamie knows better than anyone that not everyone is friendly with members of the LGBT+ community, since he’s seen the results in his ambulance more times than he can count. He and Tyler have never been secretive about it, holding hands while walking Marshall, kissing in coffee shops. Hell, they’d even gotten married, which is common knowledge in their neighbourhood. It only takes one person, the wrong person, to find out and take offense. It only takes one person to react poorly and commit a hate crime. That could very well be what happened to Tyler. Jamie hopes not, but they won’t be sure until they find him. 

He also knows that Jason thinks he’s doing the right thing by sending Jamie home, but Jamie knows he’s not. All Jamie wants is to be able to help in some way and now he’s not even allowed to do his job.

He storms out of Jason’s office, and the entire building, but he soon runs out of energy. He collapses on a bench in a nearby park and puts his face in his hands. He doesn’t know what he’s going to do if they don’t find Tyler. He’s never thought about what it would mean to lose his husband, and now he’s been taken away and it’s even worse than he could have ever imagined. He’d thought they had years together, to grow old, maybe start a family, but now- now he doesn’t even know if Tyler is coming back.

He makes it home eventually, and Jordie just shakes his head, dashing Jamie’s hopes. He forces himself to eat something and then collapses in his bed with Marshall whimpering at his side. 

***

The next few days are a blur. Jamie hasn’t been allowed back to work yet, but he’s still determined to find Tyler. He knows that statistics are against him, have been since twenty four hours after Tyler had gone missing (or even earlier than that with all the blood he’d found near Tyler’s phone), but he can’t give up hope that his husband is still alive. He searches all over their neighbourhood, tells all of Tyler’s friends to let him know if they hear anything, and refuses to cry anymore. 

He almost goes back on that last promise when he sees his phone go off late into the evening. His heart sinks and he feels sick when he recognizes the number. It’s the police; a large part of him doesn’t want to answer because he doesn’t want to know if they’ve found a body. He has to though, because he needs to know, no matter what the police have to say. He needs to know what happened to his husband. Jamie answers, choking out a “hello?” and holding his breath for good news.

“Is this Jamie Benn?” A voice on the other end asks. 

“Yeah, that’s me,” Jamie replies, slowly letting out his breath. He brings his knees up to his chest and fists a hand in a pillow, trying to ground himself and prepare for whatever news is coming. 

“This is Detective Ben Bishop and I have some news about your husband,” the voice- Detective Bishop tells him. He’s met Bishop a few times, when they’re called out for a patient that was clearly attacked by a feral vampire. Most of those cases end up as bad outcomes, and Detective Bishop, a vampire himself, is in charge of finding the feral ones and putting them down. Jamie doesn’t want to think about what it means that it’s Bishop calling. 

Jamie sucks in a breath and then slowly lets it out. He relaxes his fist and brings his hand up, runs his fingers through his hair roughly. He still needs to know, no matter how much he doesn’t want to. Not knowing means he can still have hope and Jamie isn’t sure what he’ll do if he loses that. “Is he alive?” he asks, finally. 

“In a manner of speaking. Look, I hate to do this over the phone, but he’s okay. He’s gonna be fine. Can you come to the station? There are some things that we need to go over.”

“What do you mean?” Jamie manages to say through the lump gathering swiftly in his throat. Bishop had said in a manner of speaking and Jamie is pretty sure that he knows exactly what the detective means. 

“There are some complications, that’s all, but your husband is going to be fine, I’ve been assured. If you could just come to the station-”

“You really found him?” Even to himself, Jamie’s voice sounds small and desperate. He’s shaking so hard that he can barely even pay attention. 

“Yeah, kid, we really found him.” 

“Holy fuck,” Jamie replies, “holy fuck.”

“Yeah, buddy, I know. You coming down then?” Bishop asks him. 

“Yeah, just- I’ll be there as soon as I can,” Jamie chokes out, and then hangs up. Slowly, so slowly, his body starts to relax. He hadn’t even noticed how tense he’s been these past few days until all of that worry starts to bleed out of him. “Holy fuck,” he repeats, and then feels a smile break across his face. 

Suddenly, he jumps up off his bed and bounds out of the room he still gets to share with his husband. “Jordie!” he calls out. “Jordie, they found him.” Jamie can’t suppress the joy he’s feeling because of the good news, and he drags Jordie up off the couch, does a little dance that involves spinning and jumping, then finally stops to catch his breath. “They found him and he’s gonna be okay,” he breathes out and it feels so good to say. 

“Holy fuck,” Jordie replies. “Chubbs, do you know how fucking incredible that is?” 

“I know,” Jamie replies, and starts the little dance up all over again. “Tyler is going to be okay,” he repeats to himself. 

It takes them a bit to get ahold of themselves again, but even as they head down to the station, Jamie can’t stop the smile from spreading across his face.

Within a half hour of their arrival at the Police Station, Jamie finds himself sitting next to Jordie, across a desk from Detective Bishop. Ever since they’d gotten off the phone, Jamie has just felt a lightness that he hasn’t felt in days. Bishop had said that Tyler was going to be fine, which means he’s not sitting in a hospital on life support. It means that Jamie is going to get his husband back, even though it might also mean that Tyler isn’t quite human anymore. Jamie couldn’t care less that Tyler might have been turned into a vampire, not now that he can have him back, have him for fifty, or a hundred more years.

“Nice to see you again, Benn, thanks for coming in,” Bishop greets as he sits down across from the two of them. He shakes Jamie’s hand first, then turns to Jordie, “Detective Ben Bishop. I don’t believe we’ve met?”

“Jordie Benn, Jamie’s older brother.”

Bishop nods, picks up a few loose papers, and jumps right into it. “I know it’s probably been a rough couple of days.”

“Yeah,” Jamie agrees, leaning forward, “but you said he’s okay.” 

“I said that he will be,” Bishop repeats, emphasizes the word will. “There’s more to it than just that. Your husband is a lucky man, in the eyes of most.” He takes a breath and settles his hands on the desk after putting the papers back down, then leans in. “We got a call about a week ago about a college kid that had been stabbed and was bleeding out. We’re positive that kid is Tyler now, but there’s more to it. There’s a reason why the case has been assigned to me. You see, Tyler was still alive when one of the local vampires came across him.”

“A vampire.” Jamie states. He’s not surprised, not really, but it’s still a bit of a shock. 

“A vampire, like me. This vampire- Geno- saw that Tyler was going to die if he didn’t do anything, and Tyler knew it too, because he asked Geno to save him. We didn’t put it together right away because when Geno found him, he didn’t have any ID on him and he was in pretty bad shape. It was our mistake, but we wanted to be sure before we gave you any hope. Now we’re positive that the kid Geno has is your Tyler. The photos match perfectly.” 

“When can I see him?” Jamie demands. It’s already been too long and he needs to feel Tyler in his arms again before he believes that he’s okay. He doesn’t need to know how Tyler got hurt in the first place, not yet. He just needs to see his husband. 

“That’s where things get a little complicated. Tyler’s currently experiencing a prolonged blood lust. Blood lust is when a newly turned vampire feeds from their sire in order to establish the parent-child bond necessary to avoid going feral. Usually it only lasts a couple days. We’ve been in close contact with Geno and he’s pretty sure that Tyler is coming out of it but it’s just taking him a little longer than it usually does. We’re hoping that you’re the key to him coming out.”

Jordie snorts and says, “Tyler’s been out his whole damn life.”

Jamie looks over at Jordie and breaks out laughing, the hysteria and relief washing over him in those few seconds. “Tyler’s been out since he was like, two,” he adds, still chuckling. It takes a while for him to calm down, but now that he knows his husband is going to be fine, he can’t help but let it all out. Finally, after brushing hysterical tears off his cheeks, Jamie turns back to Bishop, takes a breath, and asks, “what do you need me to do?”

“Just call him. I have Geno’s number. I want you to go home and see if you can talk him out of the blood lust. I can’t guarantee it’s gonna work, but there’s a good chance that it will. Sometimes it takes hearing a loved one, but we can’t let you go over there until we know he’s under control.” 

Jamie nods. He’s dealt with feral vampires often enough in the field, since vampires are fairly common now, especially in larger, more accepting cities. Like Bishop had already mentioned, feral vampires are the ones that are lacking the parent-child bond present between a sire and a newly turned vampire. Some are left for dead after being turned and some lose their sire too soon. Every single feral vampire has to be put down, no matter who they are. Once they go feral, they will never come out of blood lust, and then they become a danger to society. In the case that a newly turned vampire is simply abandoned, it’s up to guys like Bishop to track down the absentee sire as well, since they are the reason that the newly turned vampire has gone feral. 

Jamie has seen a feral vampire being put down before, and there’s no way in hell he’s letting that happen to Tyler, not now that he’s gotten his husband back. “Okay, I can do that.” 

“Good luck, kid. I’d love to hear how this turns out.” 

“I’ll keep you in the loop,” Jamie replies, reaching forward to collect the phone number from Bishop. He slides it into his pocket with shaking hands and then stands up. He still can’t quite believe that Tyler is okay. He doesn’t care that Tyler will never walk in daylight again, or that he’ll look the same as he did before leaving for those snacks for the rest of their lives; all he cares about is the fact that he’s going to get to hold Tyler in his arms for another fifty years. He’s going to kiss his sweet lips, and fall asleep next to him. Jamie had known that he’d do anything for Tyler from the moment he’d met him at that party Jordie had dragged him to years ago, tipsy and wearing some sort of shirt dress and leggings, and he’s even more sure now. 

He and Jordie get up and Jamie reaches forward to shake Bishop’s hand. “Thank you, Detective. I just- I knew he was out there, and you guys found him.”

“I’m just glad that your story has a happy ending,” Bishop replies with a small smile. Jamie already knows that’s not always the case in law enforcement, especially not when there are vampires involved. It’s the same in his own field of work.

With another round of thank yous, Jamie manages to get out of the station and around the corner before he just stops. He looks over at Jordie as tears of relief fill his eyes. “He’s okay,” he gasps. “Tyler’s okay.” He can’t help it now; the tears flow freely over his cheeks. He hadn’t wanted to believe that he’d lost Tyler for good, but now he’s faced with the confirmation that he hasn’t and all of the fear and relief comes tumbling forward at once. He slumps against Jordie when he feels his brother’s arms come up around him and shakes with the sobs. Jordie rubs his back and doesn’t say anything while Jamie cries it all out, in the middle of the sidewalk, downtown, as people walk past them, not even giving them a second glance. He’s still having trouble believing how soon this will all be over.

When Jamie starts to calm down, he hears Jordie say, “why don’t we go home and call Tyler, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Jamie chokes out, a smile finally teasing at the corner of his lips. “Let’s call Tyler.” 

***

Jordie leaves him be when they get back home after assuring him that he’ll just be in the kitchen, working on an essay, if Jamie needs him. Jamie is glad for the privacy because he’s not sure what this phone call is going to be like. Tyler is not currently in his right mind and Jamie may be the only person that is able to get through to him. With that thought in mind, he sits down onto their bed and pulls out his phone. 

It doesn’t ring long before someone picks up, voice gruff and accented. “Yes?”

“Uh, is this Geno?” Jamie asks. 

“Yes, this is baby vampire husband?” comes the reply. Geno’s voice is deep and he has a thick accent, just like all of those vampire stereotypes. Jamie has to force himself not to laugh.

“Yeah, I’m, uh, Jamie Benn? I just wanna say thanks for like, saving him?” 

“He has cute dog, of course I’m save, not want puppy to lose papa,” Geno tells him. “Tyler is still in blood lust. I think maybe, he start to come out of it if he hear your voice, you know? How long you married? Is serious?” 

“Of course it’s serious,” Jamie barks back, bristling at the implication that he isn’t one hundred percent invested in his marriage. “We’ve been married for four years.”

“Good, helps when is serious. I know sometimes, people fall out of love. Sounds like this is not true with you.” 

“Tyler is my everything. I don’t care if he’s gonna have to drink my blood or whatever, I just want him back,” Jamie blurts out. “Just, I wanna talk to him.” 

“Is good,” Geno repeats. “Nice to see young love. I’m think that you will bring him back, so we see if I’m right.” Jamie hears some movement, and possibly the sound of a door opening. “Tyler, phone for you, is your husband.” 

Jamie strains his ear to try and hear anything, but Tyler is silent. He tries to remember that Tyler isn’t quite in his right mind just yet, so he’s not going to immediately recognize Jamie’s voice or know who he is. He sucks in a breath and tries to decide what he’s going to say. “Ty, babe?” he says, voice low. “It’s Jamie. I was really fucking worried about you,” he whispers. “I thought- I didn’t know what to think, but I knew you couldn’t be dead. I would know, you know? I love you so much-” he has to force himself to take a breath and blink away the sudden wetness in his eyes. “I love you so much, baby. I can’t wait to see you again.” 

“Keep talking,” Geno encourages him, so Jamie does. He talks about being off work, about Jordie’s essays, about anything he can think of. Her talks until his voice is rough and he needs to go out and get water, so that he can keep talking. He doesn’t even know what he’s even talking about anymore, but he’s pretty sure that it’s been hours. He’s talked about how much he’s missed Tyler, how much he’s wanting to see him, to hold him, to kiss him. When he’s exhausted that subject, he talks about work some more, about Jordie and about Marshall, who both miss Tyler too. Finally, his voice is too scratchy to keep going and his throat is starting to hurt. “Baby, I don’t know what else to say. I love you though. I love you so fuckin’ much and it doesn’t matter if you drink blood or whatever now, you can have as much of mine as you want.” 

Jamie hears a sniff on the other end of the line and then hears Geno say, “so sweet, so much love. This is going to work, I promise. I need to feed Tyler now, so call back in hour or two. We will keep going, yes?” 

“Uh yeah, okay,” Jamie replies. It really had been too much to expected Tyler to go back to being himself after just a couple hours of Jamie talking to him. “I’ll call back soon.” He hangs up the phone and takes a deep breath before walking back out to the living room where Jordie is looking at him expectantly.

“Well?”

“He’s still not back yet,” Jamie says, slumping down and stealing a swig of the craft beer that Jordie had open in front of him. “But the vampire he’s with is convinced that this is gonna work. So I’m calling back in a bit.” There’s nothing else for him to say about it. Tyler still isn’t himself, and Jamie won’t be able to see him until he can be trusted to be in control of his impulses. As much as Jamie wants to demand to know where Geno lives, he knows that if something bad happens to him because Tyler wasn’t ready, Tyler will blame himself for the rest of his prolonged life. 

So Jamie does as he’s told. He calls back later that night and just talks to Tyler some more. The next time he calls, it’s early morning and he has nothing left to say, so he takes one of Tyler’s history books and starts to read it out loud. He reads it until his voice is scratchy, sore with overuse, until Geno gets on the line and tells him to get some sleep. He doesn’t even manage to brush his teeth, or wash his face; he just drops off into sleep, exhausted from the day’s events. 

He calls again as soon as he wakes up in the morning, and continues doing so at every available moment. Jamie doesn’t even bother to ask if he’s allowed back to work. Now that he knows Tyler needs him, all of his time and energy is dedicated to fulfilling that need. He spends hours on the phone, sometimes falling asleep with it beside him and then waking up to continue the outpouring of words for Tyler. 

It gets to the point that Jamie loses all sense of time. He knows that he sleeps, knows that he eats because he finds plates of food left for him by Jordie, but beyond that, Jamie’s entire world is centered around making sure that Tyler makes it through the blood lust that affects every new vampire. He talks to Tyler as often as he possibly can and sometimes cries against Jordie’s shoulder afterward, both due to the emotional exhaustion and because he just misses Tyler so fucking much.

He knows that he’s doing everything that he can but he still feels like he could be doing more. He starts to research bloodlust, and he even meets with Tyler’s vampire obsessed Professor, Doctor Crosby, when Geno tells him to take a couple hours off. 

Jamie has met Doctor Crosby- call me Sid, it’s fine- quite a few times now. Tyler and Jordie had originally met in his first year history class and then they’d both decided to work for him from their third year in their undergraduate programs and then into their masters programs. Jamie knows all about Sid’s slight obsession with vampires, about how he’s studied their role in history since he’d been in University himself, so he thinks that Sid is the best person to go to for information. On paper, Sid’s specialty is the effect that vampires had on World Wars One and Two, but Jamie knows his knowledge spans much further beyond that.

After Jamie explains what had happened to Tyler (the parts of the story that he actually knows), Sid leans forward and catches Jamie’s eye, his gaze intense. “I’m sure you have questions.” 

“Yeah, the only vampire I know is Bishop, and I don’t want to bug him with all of this.” 

“It’s not bother to me,” Sid tells him. “Tyler hasn’t always been the best of my students-”

Jamie has to laugh at that. He knows the truth of the statement because he’d been there for Tyler’s second year, the year where he’d partied just a little too much to do as well in school as he was capable of. He’d been there when Tyler had decided what his priorities were too (his education and Jamie), so he knows how well Tyler’s done since then. 

“-but he is one of my favourites, and he’s a good friend,” Sid finishes. “I’ll answer anything that I can for you. I’d like to add that I’m really happy that he’s okay, and he can take all the time he needs to adjust before coming back to work, eh?” 

“I’ll tell him, when I can,” Jamie assures him. He doesn’t beat around the bush, just jumps into it. “What can you tell me about bloodlust?” 

Sid takes the question in stride and thinks about his response before answering. “I’m no expert, but I do know that it can be dangerous, both to the newly trained vampire and to any humans around. During this time, the sire has to stick closely to the new vampire, feeding that new vampire their own blood to establish a bond. This bond has been described as parent-child, but I argue that it’s not quite the same as that. Oftentimes vampires will turn a lover, or a sibling, or even just a good friend- someone that they don’t want to live without through their prolonged years. Most often, the sire is someone that the new vampire is familiar with, which helps them come out of the bloodlust more quickly.” 

“So it’s not weird that it’s lasting longer for Tyler?” Jamie asks. 

“Not at all,” Sid assures him. “It’s actually more common than is widely believed. You said that his sire is named Geno?” At Jamie’s nod, Sid continues, “weird, that name seems familiar to me… Anyway, Tyler doesn’t know Geno, and he spent the first three days after being turned with only Geno present. There’s nothing tying him to- for lack of a better term- sanity. Not until now. You’re doing exactly what you need to do, calling him and talking to him. If you could see him, I’m sure you’d notice a marked improvement. Ask Geno next time, he can give you a better idea about whether or not you’re helping.” 

“Just, Bishop said that he’s taking longer than usual, and I was worried-”

“Don’t be. Now that Tyler knows you’re there, he’ll come out of it. You’ve been married what, four years now?” 

“Yeah.”

“And he still talks about you like you invented peanut butter, or something. Don’t worry, he’ll come back to you. You just have to be patient,” Sid tells him. “I know it’s not easy, I know, but he’ll come back.” 

Jamie sighs in relief and nods, “yeah, okay,” he says. “I just, I needed to make sure. I can’t lose him again, you know?”

Sid looks a little sad for a moment, as he nods, like maybe he’s lost someone too. “I know.” 

Sid gives him a bit more insight into blood lust and vampirism as a whole before Jamie leaves, reiterates that what Tyler is going through is normal. Tyler doesn’t know Geno, at least not very well, and he doesn’t have Jamie or Marshall or even Jordie to bring him back to reality. All Tyler has is Jamie’s voice on the other side of the phone which is why Jamie has to keep calling.

When they finish their conversation, Jamie stands up and shakes Sid’s hand. “Thank you for meeting with me,” he says earnestly. “You’ve really helped.” 

“It was no problem,” Sid tells him. “Tell Tyler to check in when he gets the chace. I’m incredibly curious to know what the process of change was like.”

Jamie nods, and grins, “I’ll make sure he’s in touch.” 

After that, he grabs lunch for both he and Jordie and heads back home, shares the things he’d learned from Sid with his brother. Once they finish lunch, he heads to his and Tyler’s room to call his husband again.

He’s in the middle of telling Tyler a story about something Spezza said at work a couple weeks ago when he hears someone clearing their throat. Assuming it’s just Geno, Jamie keeps going. That is, until he hears a scratchy voice say, “Jay? Babe?”

“Ty? Holy fucking shit.”

“Jamie,” Tyler breathes. “Jamie, oh fuck- I’m- I’m so fucking sorry-”

“Babe-” Jamie breathes, voice cracking. “You don’t have to be sorry.”

“I left you.”

“You didn’t though. You could have, but you didn’t. You asked Geno to save you because you didn’t want to leave me alone,” Jamie whispers. “And I fought to get you back. We’re-it’s gonna be okay.” 

“I love you so much, Jamie.”

“Yeah, I love you too,” Jamie tells him earnestly. “Like, you have no idea.” He smiles into the phone and brings his knees up to his chest. 

“Babe, I wanna see you,” Tyler tells him. “I don’t even know how long it’s been, but it feels like forever.” 

“For me too,” Jamie replies. “I- I thought- you could have been dead-” his voice cracks then, and he feels the tears start to run down his cheeks. “You could have been dead.”

“I know babe, I know. But I’m not. I promised I’d do everything I could not to leave you, and maybe I left for a bit, and I wish I didn’t, but I’m back now.” 

“I know, it’s just-” Jamie tells Tyler about how he’d taken Marshall and Jordie to go look for him, and about how he’s found his phone in a pool of blood. He tells him about reporting him missing to the police and how he’d waited three days before hearing that Tyler is alive. When he winds down, Tyler is making sweet, comforting noises over the line. 

“Babe, I’m so sorry that this happened. I mean, you can’t even know how sorry I am… but you need to get some sleep,” he says. “I’m gonna find out where I am so I can see you, but right now, you gotta sleep, okay?”

“I don’t wanna hang up,” Jamie replies. “I can’t-”

“Let me take care of you, then.” Tyler proceeds to start talking to him, just like Jamie has been for the past few days. Jamie doesn’t even hear the words, just the deep lilt of Tyler’s voice, and finds himself unable to stay awake any longer. After making Tyler promise not to hang up until he’s been asleep for a while, Jamie passes out. He doesn’t wake up until much later, sleeping deeply for the first time since Tyler had disappeared. The phone is still connected when he looks at him, which makes his chest ache.  
“Ty?” 

“I’m here, babe,” Tyler replies, like he’s been there, waiting for Jamie to wake up the whole time. “Sleep okay?” 

“Better if you were here.” 

“Soon,” Tyler promises. “Soon, and you won’t have to wake up without me nearby again.” 

When he leaves the room a little later, Jordie is waiting for him.

“That Geno guy dropped by earlier,” he says. “He’s like, really fucking tall.”

“Did he say when I can see Tyler?” Jamie asks him. 

“No,” Jordie replies. “Well, not a definite date. He says that Tyler should be fine, but we won’t know for sure for a day or two. I’m sorry, Chubbs.” 

“Nah, it’s okay now,” Jamie says, and it really is. “Tyler’s gonna be fine, and I’m gonna see him again in a day or two. It would be better, obviously, to see him right fucking now, but I know it’s soon, and really, I can’t ask for much else.”

“I got some of Ty’s clothes together for him, and gave him Ty’s phone,” Jordie says. Bishop had released it to them when it had been determined that the alleyway wasn’t the scene of a murder. Jamie had made sure it was charged up for the eventuality that they would get to give it back to Tyler. No doubt his millions of friends want to make sure he’s okay. “And I let Sid know that Ty will be back at work next week. I’ve already switched up our schedules to give him all night shifts.” 

It really is that simple for Jamie’s life to mostly go back to normal. Now that Tyler has his phone, he and Jamie don’t have to go through Geno to talk. They message each other constantly during their final twenty-four hours of separation. They call each other every chance they get, and then finally, Jamie is standing outside of Geno’s giant farmhouse that is seemingly surrounded by cats. He’s poised to knock, shifting from foot to foot with Jordie standing beside him. 

The door opens before he gets a chance to, and standing before them is a guy that looks to be only a little bit older than them. He’s tall, like Jordie had said, and slim but well muscled, and nothing at all like a stereotypical vampire. He’s not wearing a cape, he’s not surrounded by bats, and other than looking vaguely European and being incredibly pale, he doesn’t seem any different than any of the guys living in the frat houses that line their street. He’s wearing a Pittsburgh Penguins hoodie and a pair of overly distressed jeans. His hair isn’t quite in disarray, but it doesn’t look like it’s been styled for a few days. While he doesn’t look tired- there’s an air of bone deep exhaustion about him, like he’s lived too long now and he’s ready for something to end- he doesn’t appear to be any different than any guy that might be walking down the street. He smiles at them when he opens the door, but it doesn’t quite reach his eyes. “Which one of is you Jamie?” he asks. 

Jamie lifts his hand and responds, “where’s Tyler?” 

“Babe?” comes a voice from behind the taller man. “Oh shit, Jamie.”

Suddenly, Jamie’s arms are full of his enthusiastic husband, and he feels the cold press of his lips all over his neck and cheeks. “Jamie,” Tyler murmurs against his skin. Jamie grins at him as he feels his hands cup his face, and then Jamie leans in for a proper kiss. 

“Oh my god, just get in the house,” Jordie complains from behind Jamie as he shoves them. “Give us like, ten fucking minutes and then you can go get acquainted again.”

Jamie knows that he’s right, but he doesn’t want to stop touching Tyler (possibly for the rest of their lives). So he tangles their fingers together and follows Geno and Jordie inside. 

“Welcome,” Geno says before he reaches down to pick up one of the cats. “My name is Geno, but you already know that. There is few things that we need talk about now that we know Tyler is going to be fine.” 

“Yeah, of course,” Jamie replies easily. He knows that there are certain things that will definitely have to change now that his husband is a vampire. 

“Your house, is safe for vampires?” Geno asks them, only to continue when Jamie and Jordie both shake their heads. “The I’m want you to stay here. Tyler is very much a baby vampire and he need guidance from older, wiser vampire, like me. I cannot let baby vampire go out on his own. He’s going to fuck up and kill someone if I do that. You all want to stay here or-”

“Can Marshall come?” Tyler interjects. 

Geno looks over to them both for more clarification, and Jamie says, “our dog. His name is Marshall.”

“Of course your dog can come. He likes cats?”

Jamie shrugs, since he doesn’t know, then asks, “what’s with all the cats anyway?”

“Freya’s babies. They take care of me,” Geno responds, as if that’s any kind of answer at all. Jamie continues to frown at him, but he just moves on. “So, puppy can come, and I have room for everyone-”

“Count me out,” Jordie says. “These two have been married for four fucking years and they’re still in the honeymoon stage. It’s gonna be nice to go home and not worry about someone’s naked ass on the counter or seeing my baby brother’s dick.”

“But what about rent?” Jamie asks. He’s the one that basically supports Jordie and Tyler. Jordie can’t afford their place on his own, and he’s sure that Geno will expect some money from them if they move here. 

“Daddy’s lease is coming up. He’s been begging me to kick you two to the curb,” Jordie replies, shrugging. “Besides, it’s not like you can live at our place. It’s not set up for a vampire.”

Jamie hadn’t even thought of that. It’s true, though. They could make it work, but Tyler would constantly be running the risk of being exposed to sunlight. Even with blackout curtains, their place is drafty, and the material may end up moving around. Jamie is not letting his husband disintegrate because they can’t afford a place with properly sealed windows. 

“Is safe, here, and Tyler need to stay with me for some time, maybe hundred years or so,” Geno tells them. “He learns to be proper vampire, like how make food for humans he feeds from, and how make sure not to take too much-”

“The only human I want to feed from is Jamie,” Tyler interrupts. 

Geno looks pained for a moment, but recovers quickly. “We will talk about it later. So, you two bring puppy and stay?” he asks.

“I guess if Daddy wants our old room…”

“Oh thank god, it’s been hell trying to get rid of you two,” Jordie complains good naturedly, grinning at them both.

“Don’t you dare lie, you love us. You cried for like, ever, at our wedding,” Tyler shoots back. “Like, literal rivers of tears, bro.”

“Like you didn’t,” Jordie continues. “Like, if my tears were rivers, yours could fill the damn ocean.”

“Who is ‘daddy’?” Geno finally breaks in and asks. He looks perplexed, and Jamie has to chuckle a little. 

“Daddy is Jordie’s boyfriend,” Tyler tells them.

“He’s not,” Jordie corrects. “We’re just buds.”

“We still don’t believe you,” Jamie replies, shrugging. “And we believe you less, now that he’s moving in.” Jamie decides quickly that he still can’t handle how far away from him Tyler is, so he drags him up onto his lap and wraps his arms around his waist. Tyler leans back against him and Jamie feels something settle inside of him. He just sits there and holds onto his husband while Tyler and Jordie bicker. It feels so good to have Tyler back; Jamie can’t help but bury his face in Tyler’s neck and just breathe. 

“Yeah babe, I know,” Tyler whispers against his hair. 

Once Jordie finally tells Geno that Daddy is his best friend (and possibly boyfriend) Jason Demers’ nickname, there doesn’t seem to be anything more pertinent to discuss. They can figure out a rental agreement later; for now, Jamie just wants to be able to hold Tyler’s body against his for the next eternity or so. 

Geno shoos them off and Jordie bids them goodbye. When Tyler closes the door to his new bedroom, Jamie drags him in for an explosive kiss. He’s not even looking for anything more than this, he just needs to feel Tyler to know that this is real.

Tyler gives back exactly what Jamie has been serving, but takes it a step further and guides him toward the bed. “Missed you so much, babe,” he murmurs against Jamie’s lips. “Hate being without you, hate not having you here-”

Jamie feels the exact same but he doesn’t want to break apart to put it into words. He presses Tyler down against the bed and whines a little when Tyler’s arms and legs come around him. “Babe,” he breathes, “babe, I was so scared-” 

Jamie can’t even go back to kissing Tyler after admitting it because he’s too overcome with emotion. Instead, he takes in a deep breath and presses his face against the side of Tyler’s. “Please don’t leave me again.”

“I’m not planning on it. I never want that.” 

Jamie chokes back a sob and clutches Tyler against him. He feels overwhelmed; every fear that he’d experienced in the past week is taking over and he can’t hold it back any longer. The relief at having Tyler back is at the forefront, and he finds himself sobbing brokenly against Tyler’s chest, clutching at his shirt and shaking with the force of his emotions. He’d thought that he would be fine since he has Tyler back, but now he feels like he never wants to let Tyler go. He can’t handle the thought of losing him again. 

He feels Tyler’s cold hands rub up and down his back as he cries himself out, hears Tyler making soothing sounds, but he just can’t seem to stop. “It’s okay, babe,” Tyler whispers, “I’m here. I’m not going anywhere-”

After what feels like an eternity, Jamie is able to move away from Tyler’s chest to really look at him. He traces his fingers over Tyler’s cheeks and down his chin, runs them over the shell of Tyler’s ear. His skin is cold to the touch and lacks the flush that it used to have, but this is still Tyler. This is his Tyler. He meets the eyes of his husband of four years (lover of five) and then cups Tyler’s face in his big hands. “You’re okay,” he whispers. 

“I’m okay,” Tyler agrees, nodding. 

Jamie feels Tyler’s own hands lay over top of his and their fingers link together and then he can’t help but lean forward to claim Tyler’s lips in a soft kiss. He makes no move to deepen it, just runs his own lips over Tyler’s again and again and again, like they have all the time in the world to just sit in this bed and kiss each other. Tyler’s hands leave Jamie’s and hook around the back of his neck, playing with his hair. Jamie moves his own to circle around Tyler’s shoulders and tug him in even further. Eventually they slow, and then stop completely, foreheads pressed together, breathing the same air. 

“Babe,” Tyler says quietly, breaking the silence between them. “You should sleep. You look like you haven’t been…”

“I haven’t,” Jamie agrees. He’d been too worried about Tyler to sleep properly. “Just, don’t go, okay?” 

“I won’t,” Tyler promises. They settle in together, Jamie with his head on Tyler’s chest once again and Tyler with his arms wrapped gently around Jamie’s shoulders. There’s a blanket pulled up over both of them and Tyler is pressed back against the mess of frilly pillows on the bed. It isn’t long before Jamie drops off into the deepest sleep he’s had since Tyler had disappeared, surrounded by Tyler’s strong arms.

***

When Jamie wakes up, it’s to see Tyler watching him. The expression on his face warms Jamie all over and he just has to reach up and kiss him. They’d separated a little while Jamie had slept, and now Tyler is beside him, still pressed up close, but looking down. Tyler comes to him easily, climbing on top of him so that his knees bracket Jamie’s thickly muscled thighs. Jamie gets a hand behind Tyler’s head and holds him there so that he can kiss him and kiss him and kiss him, until they’re both breathing heavily. He smiles up at Tyler softly and fits his other hand around Tyler’s hip. Tyler’s skin is cold; it’s something Jamie had noticed the day before. He’s cold and pale, but he’s still Tyler, still looks at him with that goofy, loving look, still has that same wicked smile, and because of that, Jamie can’t help but drag him down for more kisses. 

Soon, he feels Tyler’s cool hands creeping up his shirt, tugging it upward, until Jamie laughs and lifts his arms so that Tyler can toss it aside. “You’re so warm,” Tyler murmurs as Jamie pulls him back down. He wraps his arms around Tyler now, holds him there so that as much of Tyler’s cool body as possible presses against Jamie’s own. “I love it,” Tyler tells him as he wriggles further under the blanket. Once Tyler has arranged him to his satisfaction, Jamie pulls him back in for a kiss. Now that he’s started, he’s not actually sure he can stop. He has a week’s worth of kisses to catch up on, after all.

Jamie manages to get Tyler out of his own shirt as well, a loudly coloured garment with an alphabet that Jamie doesn’t understand sprawled across the fabric. Jamie is sure that it belongs to Geno but he doesn’t even feel a little bit guilty when he hears it rip in his haste to get it off of Tyler’s body. After that, they’re fused together once again, kissing and sucking at each others’ skin, with their hands everywhere they can reach. They don't need to relearn each other's bodies. Years of familiarity means they're only ever picking up from where they left off. Jamie knows what Tyler likes, and Tyler knows what Jamie likes, and those are things that haven’t changed.

Jamie chuckles when he feels Tyler systematically trying to get him out of his jeans while still trying to kiss him breathless. “Babe, get up for a minute,” Jamie mumbles. “It’ll be easier.” He grins when he hears the whiny noise Tyler makes, but sits up when he moves away so that he can shove his jeans and underwear down, then presses Tyler against the bed so that he can do the same thing to his husband. “Can you even still…?”

“Get me naked and we’ll see,” Tyler responds as he shoots Jamie a wicked smirk. Jamie has never had to be told to get Tyler naked more than once, except for that first time when everything between them had been so new. None of this is new, and Jamie is now well practiced at getting Tyler out of his clothing, so he makes short work of the too long trackies that he’s wearing. Tyler lays back and strikes a pose and this is one thing that hasn’t changed either. Tyler still knows how to capture all of Jamie’s attention, whether they’re in bed, at a party, or anywhere, really. Jamie will never have eyes for anyone else.

Tyler has always liked to show off, and Jamie has always eaten up every sliver of skin that Tyler has shown him. Now, laid bare on the giant canopy bed (what the fuck are vampires, anyway?), Tyler looks exactly like everything Jamie has ever wanted, just like he had that first night. Jamie doesn’t think that he’ll ever stop wanting Tyler, no matter what his diet consists of.

Jamie moves in again and spreads himself over top of Tyler, making sure to press as much of himself against him as possible. He leans in and brushes a sweet kiss against his lips before gathering Tyler up into his arms and deepening it. Now that they’re both naked and slotted together, Jamie can tell that Tyler is definitely ready to go. He pulls away for a moment and nips at Tyler’s jaw before saying, “I really was worried that you wouldn’t be able to get it up anymore.”

“What the fuck?” Tyler laughs, “I’ll always be able to get it up for you, babe. Now kiss me.” Tyler is needy and demanding during sex but Jamie has never been able to say no, has never wanted to, and now that he has Tyler back, he can’t see himself refusing him anything in the future. Jamie leans down and runs his lips over Tyler’s as Tyler wraps his legs around him and shivers. “So fucking warm, I love it.” 

Jamie grins at him and rolls his hips a little, just to remind Tyler what they’re heading toward (as if he needs the reminder) and he watches as Tyler’s eyes go dark. “I love you,” Jamie tells him before kissing him again, sliding his tongue inside Tyler’s mouth, running it along the pointed incisors dangerously. He hears Tyler gasp, feels him thrust up, which makes Jamie get braver. It’s not that he doesn’t know how dangerous vampires can be. He’s seen the results of attacks because of his job, he knows how to subdue them when they become out of control. Jamie knows that there are a million and one reasons for him to be terrified but he doesn’t feel any fear. Tyler is his and he is Tyler’s and he knows that Tyler will never do anything to hurt him.

Jamie pulls away for a moment so that he can lick his palm. He’s sweating already but Tyler isn’t. He’s not even sure that Tyler can anymore, but it doesn’t matter, because Tyler can still get hard for him, and they can still have this. He fits his hand between them, takes both of their cocks in it, and starts to stroke them together as he continues to kiss Tyler through it. 

“Jamie, babe,” Tyler breathes against his lips. “I want you in me-”

“I know, babe,” Jamie responds. They don’t always have the luxury of time for that, but Jamie wants it too. He wants to feel as close to Tyler as possible. “No lube-”

“Fuck-” Tyler curses. 

“Next time,” Jamie promises. “I’ll pack some up, and, next time I’ll give you what you need.”

There’s nothing more to it after that, just the desperation between two guys who love each other and haven’t seen each other for too long. Jamie swallows Tyler’s moans and gasps, jerks them both off until their hips are moving desperately and erratically. They kiss with abandon, mouths against every bit of skin that they can reach while still being fused together. Tyler’s hands are everywhere- on Jamie’s shoulders, over his back, gripping his ass, leaving indents from his nails and scratch marks in their wake. Jamie gasps as Tyler sucks marks into his neck and just has to laugh; he’s been teased too many times at work about having sex with a vampire, and now it’s actually happening.

He keeps a steady pace up with his hand until it starts to become too much. He brings it back up, licks his palm again before ignoring his own cock in order to give Tyler’s pleasure his full attention. He smears the precome along with his saliva and jerks Tyler off until he’s gasping and demanding to get off. It’s only then that Jamie brings him over that edge, mouths fused together so that he can drink down Tyler’s moans of pleasure. It’s not until Tyler has come down a bit that Jamie runs his hand through the mess of come on his chest and wraps a hand around his own hard dick.

It doesn’t take Jamie long, himself, since he’d already been so close. Watching his husband get off has always gotten him hot, and that’s just another thing that hasn’t changed between the two of them. Tyler holds him close as he jerks himself off, whispering filthy things in his ear and then kissing him one last time as he tips over the edge. He gasps into his husband’s mouth as the waves of pleasure wash over his body and brings his hands up to Tyler’s hips as they kiss through it. He pulls Tyler’s body as tightly against his own as he can manage, and just kisses and kisses him as the haze of pleasure lifts.

He doesn’t even notice the blood right away, just keeps kissing Tyler desperately. It’s not until he hears the little growl that Tyler makes deep in his throat and feels his sharp teeth on his lip that Jamie realises what’s happening. He pulls away only to see that Tyler’s eyes have darkened further- so black that they look like an absence of light- and that his lips are red with Jamie’s blood. Jamie watches as he licks them, torn between the fact that he can’t get it up again (Tyler looks crazy hot like this), and the idea of fleeing in terror (because Tyler also looks like some sort of hell demon). “Tyler?” 

“Babe, you taste so good,” Tyler moans, “can I?”

“Yeah, I mean, I’m gonna have to get used to it, right?” Jamie replies, lying back. “And there are people that like this, right? People that seek out vampires that need someone to feed from. It can’t be that bad.” 

Tyler cups his face and nods, “I won’t hurt you,” he promises, even though Jamie knows that he can’t be sure about it. Jamie reaches up and guides Tyler’s mouth to his neck, arching toward his lips. Tyler kisses the skin gently, positions himself over Jamie and then pulls back once more to ask, “are you sure?” 

Jamie isn’t sure, not even a little bit, but he knows that this is something they’ll both have to get used to, now that Tyler needs to feed on human blood to stay alive. He nods at Tyler even though he’s nervous as all hell, and says, “I trust you.”

He arches his neck again when Tyler dips his head down and takes a breath right as he feels Tyler’s sharp teeth sink into his flesh. It hurts, but only for a second, and then Jamie feels a wave of pleasure wash over him. It’s not quite the same as coming down from getting off, but Jamie feels just as good as he had a few moments ago when he’d been coming. 

He reaches up and runs his fingers over Tyler’s ribs just to feel him shiver. His skin feels just a little warmer, but Jamie may also be imagining things. He feels like he’s floating, like the only think tying him to this world are Tyler’s lips on his skin, and Tyler’s teeth sliding out. 

“Tyler, babe,” he breathes, light and happy, “feels good.”

He feels Tyler smile against his neck, feels his tongue dart out for another taste, and then feels his skin sort of knit back together. “It’s good then?” Tyler asks him curiously, sounding just a bit worried. 

“Real good, babe,” Jamie responds, “like I’m floating.” 

“Babe,” Tyler laughs, “I think you’re high on vampire spit.” 

The idea of that is just so ludicrous that Jamie breaks out laughing, effectively proving Tyler right. “Can’t believe you can get me high just with this,” he chuckles. 

“Geno told me it would happen, but I didn’t believe him,” Tyler explains. “He said that this is why people like it so much. You like it, babe?” 

“Yeah,” Jamie gushes. “You can eat me anytime you wanna.”

Tyler laughs at him then, gathers Jamie up in his arms and squeezes him tightly. “I love you so much,” he admits. “Like, so fucking much, babe.” 

“I love you too,” Jamie tells him earnestly. “No matter what. You could be like, a vampire and a werewolf and like, a demon and I would still love you.” 

“Sex demon,” Tyler giggles. Jamie had called him that for a month when they’d first started dating because Tyler had been seemingly insatiable. 

“Yeah, but I love my little sex demon,” Jamie replies, being far more truthful than he would be, normally. He can feel himself starting to come down from it. Apparently vampire spit highs don’t tend to last too long. “I love you, Ty.” 

They stay in bed for just a bit longer, before they both start to become uncomfortably sticky. Tyler takes his hand and tugs him toward the ensuite washroom and they get cleaned up together there. “You have to get us some lube,” Tyler stresses right before sinking to his knees in front of Jamie and proceeding to get him off again. “I’m not living here for a hundred years and never getting your dick in me again.” 

“I think you’re being a bit dramatic…” Jamie tells him afterward, knees feeling like jelly. It’s not like they’ll never be able to leave the house. They can go buy lube whenever they want to.

“Get lube, Jameson.” 

“Fine, I’ll get lube,” Jamie replies, right before returning the favour in the shower. 

They tumble into the kitchen after they get clean and dressed (and after Tyler tries feeding from Jamie once more) to find Geno waiting for them. “How are you feeling, Jamie?” 

“Good,” Jamie replies before he tries to sit down and misses the chair completely. 

“Yeah, you fine, you good, can see that,” Geno says sarcastically, then turns to Tyler. “You feed from him?” 

“Just a little,” Tyler responds defensively. “Just to try.” He helps Jamie sit on the chair properly and then drops a kiss to his forehead.

“Just to try? You feed him after? Never mind, I know you don’t. Tyler, you need to take care of husband if you’re going to feed. He has not had food since before he arrived, and you have not fed him. There is special food to cook, helps with iron, with energy. Here, I will teach you.” 

Jamie drinks the orange juice that Geno puts down in front of him and then watches as Geno takes out ingredients to make a meal. He doesn’t really listen to the instructions, focusing more on how easily Tyler takes direction from his sire. When Tyler looks over, Jamie smiles at him affectionately but stays quiet through the process. 

“When you feed from Jamie, you have to make sure he eat, drink water and orange juice, so he can replace blood that you take. Human cannot feed more than one vampire regularly, so have to make sure to take care. They give you something you need to stay alive, so you have to make sure they stay alive also, you know? Is important.” Geno sets down three plates heaped with food, with the one in front of Jamie piled the highest. 

“You eat too?” Jamie asks, still not all there due to blood loss and lack of nutrition.

“Food still taste good for us, it just does not sustain us. Also, is good for family dinners, you know?”

Jamie nods like he does know, even though he’s still pretty confused. He supposes that he and Tyler will have to learn all of this new stuff now, but he’s not upset about it. He shoots another smile over at Tyler and digs in.

“Jordie is right, you are like newlyweds,” Geno complains good naturedly when he catches Jamie dragging his foot up Tyler’s thigh as they eat.

After dinner, Tyler leads Jamie back to their room and pulls him into their bed. “Love you, babe,” he says as he wraps his body around Jamie’s. Jamie reaches down and pulls up the pile of blankets that had been on the bed, tucks the two of them in. 

“I love you too,” Jamie tells him as he runs his hand through Tyler’s hair. “I’m tired though. You took a lot out of me,” he teases. 

“Just imagine if we’d been able to fuck properly,” Tyler replies dreamily. “That nice big dick of yours all up in me-”

“Jesus, Tyler,” Jamie laughs, blushing. 

“What? It’s what I want.” 

“I know, you always want it. Sex demon,” he teases before pulling Tyler in even more tightly. He’s not willing to let him go, not now that they’re back together again. He brushes Tyler’s hair from his forehead gently and then kisses him in the softest, most affectionate way possible. “What would I do without you?” he asks. 

“What would I do without you? You’re perfect,” Tyler praises. “Best husband, hands down.” 

“That might be going a little too far,” Jamie protests, but he’s smiling anyway.

“No, I don’t think so. Not everyone would be so cool with this. I mean, a lot has changed, and you- you just want me, and it doesn’t matter to you that so much is different.”

“Because you’re still you. I made vows Tyler, and even if I didn’t, I don’t ever want to be in a world that you’re not in. I love you too much.”

“I don’t want that either,” and then they’re kissing again, and Jamie isn’t going to do anything to stop it.

Tomorrow, Jamie will go back to work and see when he’s allowed to start again. Tomorrow, he’ll go back to the apartment they shared with Jordie and start packing up their stuff (and make sure he grabs the lube). Tomorrow, he and Tyler will figure out what the rest of their years will look like but right now, they have each other, and that’s not something that either of them are about to change. 

Four years ago, Jamie had vowed in sickness and in health and those words have never been a burden for him. He’s never resented Tyler for being overly dramatic during exam season, has never once doubted Tyler’s feelings or dedication to their relationship. He’s never felt anything but love for his husband and this will not change that. They can worry about everything else tomorrow, but for tonight, they have each other, and that’s the only thing that they need.

**Author's Note:**

> * One character goes missing and is presumed to be dead.  
> * There is one scene that features quite a bit of blood.  
> * One character's desperation, depression, and exhaustion is described in detail.
> 
> We're also around on [tumblr](https://why-so-drama.tumblr.com/). If you have any questions, comments or asks, hit us up ;)


End file.
